Paradice's Sacraments meeting
by Grandtheftplaymate
Summary: In a paradise heaven the 21 sacraments sit in a conference room as each of them are asked how they died. This story features Cynthia, and Jasper.
1. Default Chapter

"So what's your story Hun?" Cynthia said to a young girl who sat in a dark corner.

The girls skin was dark like chocolate and her hair a nice thick black. She wore a dark blue shirt with blue flair jeans.

" You wanna hear that long tale?"

Cynthia nodded and looked towards Jasper.

"I was just a meaningless killing. I had no real use to Walter. I was just a pawn. The night he had killed me I had just left from my ex boyfriend's house. We had gotten into a big fight because I was going to take his father, You know the fat ass that runs the orphanage, and well I was going to take him to court. That fat bastard wouldn't feed us he'd rape a lot of the girls there." The girl smiled." He even raped Walters_ 'Soul mate'."_ She looked over towards Cynthia. "Lets just say Walter weirdly disappeared after that."

"W...w...wait y...you kn…knew Walter?" Jasper stuttered.

"Yeah." The girl said as she sat up in her chair.

"Wh…" she began to stutter more then enough but the girl cut in.

"What was he like?" She said quickly. Jasper nodded.

"He was _creepy _Always 'mother mother mother blah blah blah' But when he disappeared crazy shit started happen."

Jasper and Cynthia came in closer the tale was gonna start from all of the victims…

HOPE YOU LIKE AND I PROMISE CHAPTER 2 WON'T SUCK ASS


	2. The middleish

The _italics_ are a memory

AN Thanxx for readn the story Love yall

* * *

The girl slowly talking Her voice calm.

"I left the orphanage about 3 weeks after Walter had disappeared." She paused to take a deep breath." Blood crept out of the walls and just really weird shit started happening. I remember that little kids… I mean _little_ kids were dying… But their bodies just disappeared." She stopped to wipe tears away from her eyes. "I went into Walters old room in it there was sharpened spoons and bloody letters. They all had to do with his mother."

She sat there in silence for three more minutes before snapping out of it.

"Well any ways." She smiled." I was walking back home when I noticed that the apartments were kinda quiet. But I just kept walking I didn't really care." She smiled towards Cynthia." I walked by Henry's apartment to you know…" She giggled. "But he didn't answer. So I just went on down the hall until I heard a door open. I turned around thinking it was Henry." She put her hand on her forehead. "God stupid ass me." She looked up towards the others. "It was Walter… I called out to him but he just stood there. I walked towards him and called out his name again." She stopped and just stared at the floor it was just a big blur to her

"Walter? Walter is that you?" She called out but Walter just stood still. "Hey Walt how has it been…" She smiled as she stopped infront of him.

_But then she felt something sharp cut threw her body. She was left breathless. She looked into Walters's eyes nothing but a glare. Walter Pulled out the sharpen spoon slowly and smirked._

"_Walter?" she whispered._

"_Shhh." Walter put his fingers over his lips. Then he whispered. "Don't worry You will be fine." _

"Next thing I know I was here. And there you have it my death."

Cynthia and Jasper looked at each other then Cynthia looked back at the girl.

"You slept with Henry?" Cynthia said.

"Yeah… And DAMN was it good." She smiled.

" I coulda fucked him but _no_ I had to get killed."

Then they both giggled. But then men in wearing an orange jumpsuit walked pass them.

"Www… What's y…you're… St… Story?" Jasper asked.

"Ha." He managed to get out with a smirk." I've been dead for a while… Back when the orphanage was a prison. I heard when you were talkin' bout the orphanage… You poor poor child. Do you know what you were eating there? They did that shit back when it was a prison. You ate the dead and sick.."

The girl stood there with a blank face.

"But Walter… Walter was always there that little bastard never died."

* * *

To Be Continued Don't worry updates soon and i will make sure nothin sucks 3 


End file.
